


Making Up For It

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For It

One day she figured it out. Sat down, thought about it, and realised that her daughter's first meal would have been leftover pizza because she couldn't be bothered cooking that night.  
Her first family event was probably Holding A Bucket While Mom Throws Up Again.  
And the closest she'd ever gotten to being tucked in with kisses and bedtime stories was a tired smile and "night, sweetie".

When Dawn got home, there was a three-course dinner, cool movies, and a long cuddle waiting for her.

She might have wondered why, but she didn't ask, and Joyce wouldn't have answered anyway.


End file.
